At Your Level
by Galateagirl
Summary: I GIVE UP! This story is dedicated to anyone who can continue it! Just write my name in the summary or something. I can't HANDLE it.


**Author's Note: Another long car ride. The difference this time…. No space. My sister continues to try to read over my shoulder and she will not take the hint that her NOSE WILL NOT REMAIN CONNECTED TO HER FACE IF SHE KEEPS IT UP! Sorry. I'm a little stressed right now.**

"That's IT!" Sam said, wiping the goop off her arms. She was covered in green ectoplasm. "I'm so sick of playing damsel in distress!"

Her best friend, Danny floated in front of her and changed back to Danny Fenton form. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I can't control who these ghosts decide to use against me."

Sam glared at him, ectoplasm dripping off her hair. "Well then, why don't you try to avoid spraying me with ectoplasm snot the next time you fight the great ghostly tissue."

Danny shuddered. The Boogey Man had been particularly nasty. "Sam, I'll try to keep the ghosts away from you, okay?"

"That's another thing!" she said, trying to clean the...stuff…out of her hair in earnest. "Why's it always me? I mean, there's Paulina, there's Valerie. Why can't they use them?"

Danny shrugged. "You hang out with me most. Also, Valerie can kick their butts, so she's off the list."

Sam groaned. "I'm going to take a shower." Sam said. She started towards home. Her boots squelched, probably filled with the substance that now lined the streets. "By the way," She called over her shoulder. "I get captured one more time, I'll take drastic measure."

Danny considered her words for a second and then shrugged. What could happen? He'd just make sure she didn't get captured for a few weeks and then she would forget. It'd be okay.

He turned and headed home, praying Danny Phantom would not be blamed for the gross green goop that now covered the streets

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Tucker ran up to him in the hallways the next day. "So, how's the halfa?" he said jokingly.

Danny handed him the Amity Times. "I'm not in the mood Tucker." He growled. Danny walked off towards his locker.

Tucker glanced down at the newspaper in his hands. _Danny Phantom Blew It!_ Read the headlines. Underneath was a picture of the street and nearby building covered in green slime. He shuddered, "Eww."

Sam was at Danny's locker looking irate. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at Danny. Her normally soft purple eyes were narrowed to slits. If looks could kill, Danny would be thirty-six feet under.

_Uh-oh. _Danny thought. He tried to play it cool and said, "Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Guess who had a run in with Skulker this morning?" She said.

Danny cringed. "You can handle him though, right? You carry around the Fenton bazooka." he said, opening his locker.

Sam slammed it shut and met his eyes. "His exact words were, 'You, my beauty will be the perfect bait for my prey.' As I said, drastic measures will be taken." She stalked off, her boots squelching as they had last night. _I wonder what she's going to do about her boots. Those are her favorites._

Tucker said, "Ouch. What'd you do?"

Danny sighed and banged a fist on his locker. "I didn't do anything with me. She's been getting seriously ticked lately about the whole damsel in distress thing."

Tucker looked thoughtful. "Well, you can't really blame her. I mean, she has to do that pretty often. She's like, the Mary Jane to your Spiderman, or the Lois Lane to your Superman."

Danny blushed. "Tucker, I don't like her like that."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Fine dude, whatever."

Danny gazed where Sam had been moments before. "I wonder what she's going to do." He said. He forgot all about Sam's declaration as the school bell rang and he headed off to class with Tucker.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam came into school next day, with a smile plastered across her face. She strutted over to Danny and Tucker, who were engaged in conversation about Tucker's new game boy cartridge. "Notice anything different?" She said, holding out her hands.

Danny and Tucker looked her over. She was wearing a slightly shorter black skirt, but the rest of her closes seemed the same. The most noticeable difference was the elbow length silver gloves and the silver combat boots she wore.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You got creative with silver spray paint?" He asked.

Sam grinned at him. "Close enough." She said. She narrowed her eyes, still grinning. "For now." Sam sauntered sown the hall, filled with confidence.

"I don't get it." Tucker said, turning to Danny. Danny's eyes were fastened to his friends retreating back and he continued to look her up and down. "Dude?" Tucker waved a hand in front of Danny's face.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny said, looking around suspiciously. He turned bright red as he realized no one had said anything. Tucker grinned knowingly at his friend. "Shut up." Danny said, his ears turning bright red.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was engaged in a battle with Technus. Technus sent a stream of electricity at Danny, which knocked him out of the air. "Give up, foolish child. For I, Technus will become the ultimate virus and shut down the entire Internet!"

Danny rubbed his head. "I heard you the first four times." He growled, shooting into the air.

Tucker and Sam watched the fight from the ground. Tucker hid behind a bush while Sam stood out in the open.

Technus sent a ball of electric current towards Danny, slamming him against a wall. "And now, foolish halfa, I will destroy you in every way for tampering with me, Technus, master of all electronics!"

"Hey!"

Technus turned towards Sam, who was standing on the ground with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Don't you want to capture me? That way you can use me as ransom and control Danny."

"Excellent idea! You, my girl, should teach!" He surrounded her with his electrical current and raised her to his level. "Now that I have you, I shall take over the world. For I am a genius!" Technus raised both fists over his head, looking pretty stupid."

Sam smirked at him. "Yeah, right." She tapped her boots together and clapped her hands.

Her silver boots and gloves immediately acquired a greenish glow.

"What?" said Technus.

Sam broke Technus' current, but remained floating in the air, with the help of her new boots. "Guess what, pal?" She said flying towards him. "This damsel is helpless no longer." She swung around and kicked Technus in the stomach.

Caught completely by surprise, Technus slammed into the brick wall behind him. "Ow." He said. "How dare you-!"

"No." Sam said. "How Dare you!" She slammed a fist into Technus' face sending him reeling backwards. She stepped forward, walking on air. "How dare you use best friends against each other!" She flew above him and then slammed down, sending Technus to the ground with a crash. Sam flew over to Tuck. "Yo, Tuck! Thrmos me!" Tucker threw it at her. Sam twirled around in mid air and sucked Technus into the Thermos. With that, she tapped her boots together and was gracefully lowered to the ground.

Danny and Tucker stood side-by-side, shock registering on their faces. "How-? You-? What?" They said in unison.

Sam grinned and tossed the thermos back to Tucker. "Told ya." She said, grinning. She began walking in the other direction.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other and ran after their friend.

"How did you make those?" Danny demanded.

Sam smiled. "You know, I don't think you truly appreciate your mom's diverse skills."

Danny's mouth fell open. "You got my mom to make you that whole outfit?"

"Nah. The t-shirt's mine. All I asked for were ghost-fighting equipment that looked like clothes. She gave me the gloves and boots and threw in the skirt say something about it being more 'aerodynamic.'"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Danny said. "You told her you hunt ghosts?"

"No, I told her I wanted to be able to protect myself without clomping around in a huge metal suit." Sam suddenly blushed.

"What?" Danny said, looking at her.

"It's nothing." Sam blushed even harder. "She told me to count it as an early gift from my future mother-in-law."

Danny turned bright red with Sam. Tucker ran to catch up with them. _Thank god, he didn't hear that!_ Danny thought.

"What're they made out of?" Tucker said excitedly.

Sam smiled. "They're a mix of hazmat and ectoplasm. The ectoplasm is so in ground into the fabric that it allows me to control certain ghost powers with thought."

"What powers?" Danny said.

"Well, I can touch ghosts and fly. Other than that, I really don't know. I need to practice." Sam said. She smiled softly. "But it's nice, you know?"

"What're you talking about?" Danny said.

"It's nice not being on the sidelines for once. Not being the weak one. Being at your level, Danny." With that, she walked away from the two boys.

Danny looked after her. _Wow, _he thought. _I wonder where this will lead._

**A/N: I wonder too. Give me ideas in review people. I think this has potential.**


End file.
